


pass the soap

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For a prompt requesting "A precise recounting of the moment that Noct realized to own his annoyance that Gladio, his jock/nerd training buddy he's known since he was ten, is hot, and everybody wants to bang him, including himself."





	pass the soap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10853690#cmt10853690
> 
> Content notes: involves teenage Noctis drooling over Gladio in the shower.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Noct grumbles as his ass hits the floor, his sword disappearing into crystalline shards of light. Gladio, the asshole, just smirks down at him and slings his greatsword over his shoulder. "That wasn't fair."

"Yeah, well, life ain't always fair. Come on, hit the showers." Gladio hauls him up, and Noct staggers with the force of it, falling forward into Gladio's massive chest. Gladio laughs at him. Typical.

Noct stomps off toward the showers, pointedly not looking at his shield. Everyone else in the training hall is looking at Gladio, though -- Noct has seen that worshipful expression on too many people's faces lately. Whatever, it's not like it matters. So Gladio's got a lot of muscle, so what? That doesn't mean he's perfect.

He strips off his sweaty clothes and gets into the shower, picking the tap that's in the corner. You'd think that with how fancy the Citadel is that it would have individual shower stalls, but no, apparently the Crownsguard need to be taken down a peg and learn to share, or some garbage like that. Noct could probably just head home to shower, but the thought of the face Ignis would make if he got into his car all stinky and sweaty makes that idea less than appealing.

He's just started soaping up when Gladio barges in, taking up too much room as usual. Noct doesn't usually pay attention to him, but, well. Maybe it's something about their sparring match, or maybe it's just the phase of the moon, but he finds himself turning his head to watch as Gladio hangs up his towel and takes the shower two over from him. The water cascades down over the newly formed lines of Gladio's tattoo, highlighting every curve of muscle. The feathers shift as his muscles stretch and flex, and Noct finds his eyes following the line of the wings down the length of his back, to where they trail off at the curve of his--

Noct averts his eyes, his cheeks burning, and pays more attention to washing himself.

"Hey, Noct." He jumps at the sound of Gladio's voice and drops the bar of soap.

"Yeah, what," Noct replies testily, crouching down to retrieve it.

"Forgot my soap, lemme borrow yours."

Noct looks up at Gladio as he starts to stand, and wow, that was a mistake. His head is just about even with Gladio's hips, and his eyes catch on Gladio's dick before long years of locker room etiquette force them higher. That doesn't help, because Gladio's twelvepack abs start right above it, and his eyes track over every curve until they finally make it to Gladio's face. 

"Just don't stink it up," Noct says, handing over the soap and quickly turning his back. Whatever, he was mostly done anyway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna rub it in my armpits and put it straight in my ass," Gladio jokes, and he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but Noct finds himself turning to look. Gladio's ass is-- well, it's really great. Just like all of his muscles. Just like all of him, and oh, _no_ , goddamn puberty for making him like this, this is _not_ the time for Noct to pop a boner.

Rinsing himself as quickly as possible, he turns off the water and grabs his towel. "Don't lose it," he grumbles at Gladio as he leaves the shower stall, hoping Gladio doesn't realize the reason for his haste.

Getting dressed makes him feel a little better, but he still has to face the fact that _damn,_ his shield is really hot. That glassy-eyed people get when they look at him isn't just hero worship, is it? They all think he's hot too. Well, if nothing else, Noct at least has the comfort of knowing he's not the only one suffering here.

He's finished doing his hair and is waiting on a bench outside the locker room when Gladio comes out, wearing only a tight tank and a pair of tighter pants, and Noct both curses and blesses whoever designed his Crownsguard fatigues. Gladio brandishes the bar of soap at him, and says, "Iggy pick this out for you? Smells like something Iris would use."

"Shut up," Noct says, grabbing the soap and shoving it in his bag. "You _wish_ Iggy bought you soap." That doesn't even make sense, but it makes Gladio laugh, and Noct has to duck out of the way of getting his hair messed up. He peeks up and finds himself blushing again at the sight of Gladio's smiling face.

"Come on, Princess," Gladio says, clapping him on the back hard enough to knock him forward a few steps, "I'll drive you home."

Noct groans and follows Gladio down the hall. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he texts Prompto: _help_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to audreyskdramablog for giving me the kick in the pants to write this!


End file.
